Anywhere
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me,And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free.Songfic.SerenityKaiba


Title: Anywhere

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Evanescence

This one-shot is dedicated to all Seto/Serenity fans. Beware that

this is my first time writing a story with this couple.

* * *

Kaiba looked impatiently at the clock that seemed to be stalling 

time instead of playing it. He couldn't wait to be out of the stupid

meeting he was currently in. He opened the locket that he had

around his neck and pushed back Mokuba's picture to reveal one

of the one that stole his heart, Serenity Wheeler.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

He didn't know how it happened but she had made him

fall in love with her. All the time he had insulted her

brother and humiliated her friends, he had really wanted to be

near her. Just to see her smile and see how her eyes lit up

whenever she was around her friends. The funny thing was that

she had always considered him her friend so when he asked her to

meet him one day in the park she agreed without thinking. When

he arrived butterflies appeared in his stomach. She looked so

beautiful and alluring that he couldn't help but stare at her. She

motioned for him to come over and he did but surprised her with

his next action. He kissed her and from that day they had been

together.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Their relationship was kept a secret from everyone. They knew

that her brother would never approve of them dating and let alone

the rest of the gang. Both Tristan and Duke liked her and Anzu

liked him. Serenity didn't want to her hurt them so she agreed to

sneak around with him. But all sneaking would cease as soon as

the meeting was over. Serenity was now eighteen years old and

had finished high school. He being a CEO could leave at any given

minute and that was what they were going to do.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

He had convinced her to leave with him. She had been reluctant

at first but in the end knew it was for the best. She loved him and

wanted nothing more than to be with him. She would leave her

family and friends behind not to mention hurt them but there was

no other way. Everything was packed and ready to go.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

He rushed out of the office stopping only to say goodbye to his

little brother. He hated leaving Mokuba behind but they had

reached an agreement. Mokuba would run everything here in

Japan and he would run their American company. The goodbye

was sad and tears were shed. Who knows when they would see

each other again? Kaiba walked out of the building and entered his

limo. There sitting with tears in her eyes was the woman he loved.

She was crying so harshly that her eyes were red and her face was

all puffy. Yet he saw how beautiful she truly was. She loved him

as he loved her.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

They looked out the window as the plane took off. Now no one

would be able to separate them but he knew that she would always

suffer knowing that she had left all behind for love…

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

**

* * *

**

Misery (Morgan): So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I

know it was crappy but I had this stuck in my head and need to

get it out somehow. I hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
